Prey
by Midnightdam56
Summary: Percy has defeated Kronos and Gaea. He's completely content until he is ripped from his home and kidnapped by two deranged psychopaths. Percy strives for a way home, and he is determined to fight till the end, but to his captors, it's all just a game of predator and prey…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I'll be expecting reviews from my readers! **

**I obviously don't own the Percy Jackson Series, and if I did I'd be busy writing the next book so fans don't have to wait 11 months. **

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I realized just how crappy I felt. I sat up in my bed and just blinked. Staring at my wall as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Finally I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood slowly already feeling a massive headache forming as a dull ache in the back of my head. Yep. I am Percy Jackson. And I'm as sick as a hellhound.

I groaned and dragged myself to the kitchen. A chill raced up my back and I started shivering from the cold. I heard my teeth chatter and I cursed as I stumbled to the fridge. I HATED being sick. Absolutely HATED it. It was when I was at my weakest. I jerked open the door to the fridge and another shiver ran up my back at the cool air. I reached in and grabbed a bottle of water. I slammed the door to the fridge as hard as I could through my growing illness, which meant that the door barely even shut.

I cursed again as I stumbled my way back to the warmth of my blanket I had abandoned. I trudged into my room and immediately knew something was amiss. I looked around but didn't notice anything.

"Ugh…" I said. Not the time for a monster attack. I looked behind me at the front door of my apartment, but it was locked.

" Well, I guess if something is wrong, then I should be able to hear it a little before it becomes fatally dangerous." I mumble so it actually comes out like, " Whum… hmm…umm…drummamomi…danerus…" I fall face first on my soft bed, after refreshing myself with a sip of water, and wrap myself in my blankets as tight as I possibly can to where I'm hidden from the outside world. I cough softly and I sigh feeling the fever burning the backs of my eyelids. Anyone who had sense would go to a doctor and be better the next day, but I'd rather tough it out, you know? Make the immune system stronger, yeah. Annabeth didn't get it either…

I was deep in these thoughts and almost in a peaceful sleep when something heavy crushed down on my chest. I struggled to breathe and I squirmed trying to push the thing off of me while reaching for Riptide (my sword).

You seriously don't know how hard it was for me to fight. I basically trapped myself being wrapped so tight in so many blankets. I couldn't move my arms or feet so all I could do was wiggle like a worm being electrocuted. My attacker pinned me very easily by straddling me and waiting for me to tire myself out. After I stopped struggling, he reached down and untangled the blankets that were covering my face. He looked at me with a satisfied smirk. I cannot say I gave him the same response. He was repulsive. He had broad shoulders and a short, fat neck. He had a square head, green eyes that were NOTHING like mine, and an infuriating smirk on his thin, crusty lips.

I decided to get out of this one like I do all the others. Sarcasm. " Fancy meeting you here. Mind me, but I can't recall your name? "

He smirked down at me, but did not reply. Instead he reached into his back pocket. I eyed his hand wearily wondering what was so important that he didn't feel the need to answer my question. He pulled out a white rag. Chloroform. My eyes widened and I threw a fit trying desperately to get free. He leaned down close in my face and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how much I enjoy this…".

His breath made me gag and sent a chill down my spine, but him leaning closer to me gave me the perfect opportunity to head butt him. I hit as hard as I could slamming my skull into his. He stumbled off the bed in shock and I jumped up and grabbed Riptide. I uncapped the pen and watched as it grew into a celestial bronze sword. I swung it with no hesitation. It went right through him. Literally. As if Riptide didn't even touch him. Wha…? Mortal?!

" You're MORTAL?!" I gasped.

" And you're not? "

I stood there with my mouth open. He didn't even know who I was!

" Get out. " I said annoyed. This weirdo had gotten me all freaked out over NOTHING. I had faced Kronos and Gaea and had survived. This MORTAL was just going to waltz into my bedroom and KIDNAP me?! Kidnap a son a Poseidon?!

He laughed. He actually had the nerve to LAUGH at me! I snarled then tightened my fist. He didn't know what he was in for. He charged and I ducked his punch then slung with Riptide. It went right through him. Again. Oh yeah… crap. He laughed again. " Were you taught self defense with a pen? " he laughed so much I thought his ribs would crack.

I was honestly humiliated. I couldn't even take a mortal. Wow. I was rustier than I thought. I aimed a punch at the guys face, but my elbow was being held back. There was two of them? I hesitated in my moment of confusion, and when I turned to look at my new opponent I only got to see a fist and then I saw the floor. I groaned and tried to pick myself up but someone was on my back pinning me on my stomach. I was flipped over to my back and then I caught a glimpse of that white rag being shoved in my face. I held my breath. I really did try to, but adrenaline made it almost impossible I finally gasped for air not able to hold my breath any longer for fear of my lungs caving in. I shook my head as hard as I could from side to side to try and get away from that terrible smell… the smell… I groaned again, this time almost completely relaxed. My vision was growing dark. I was trying to hear what the men above me were saying, but I couldn't grasp any words. As I slipped into total darkness, I had only one thought, after all I had been through, I would die by the hands of mortals. A very lame way to go.

Captors POV

I waited outside in the van as my partner/mentor was going into the field, getting us a new victim. I looked at my watch. It's been 20 minutes since he went in. If he stays in their for 5 more minutes then I actually get to go in their and DO something! The minutes ticked by.

21

22

23

24

So close…

The timer went off at 25 and I smiled and jumped out of the van. I walked into the apartment complex and strode causally to the apartment where we were supposed to be retrieving our next plaything from. I pushed the door open slowly and saw the kids back. He was facing my mentor, his back to me. What a mistake… My mentor laughed at him. A small smile formed on my lips.

The boy pulled back his fist ready to strike. I grabbed his elbow, preventing him from punching. He froze. I pulled back my fist.

He turned into it.

As I let my fist fly, he turned to face me. I smacked him right in the nose and he crumpled to the floor. My partner straddled him to the ground and then flipped him over to where he would be lying on his back. My partner pulled out the chloroform rag and stuffed it in his face.

I really am surprised at how long he held his breath. It was like what? Two minutes? With all the adrenaline? He was the most impressive prey by far. Most couldn't resist for more than 30 seconds. And no one has ever actually got a hit in on my mentor, but judging from the knots on both of their foreheads, it was a mean Headbutt. It was good that he was a fighter. it just made kill kill much more entertaining. And I could tell just by looking at him, that this was going to be a fun kill…

* * *

**Lemme know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Or okay? **


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for all of the nice reviews! Sorry I couldn't post earlier this morning!**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

* * *

I groaned involuntarily as I tried to sit up. Something was wrapped tightly around my wrists and ankles. I was being restrained by… rope? Yeah. It's rope. My arms were tied together in front of me and my feet were tied together to where they were crossed at the ankles. I stood shakily balancing on my feet that were tied awkwardly together. I scanned my surroundings. I was in a dark, damp room that seemed to be made entirely of metal. As a matter if fact, it looked like a basement that had brown rusty metal pipes that leaked, and things like boxes, nails, and other pipes and wires strewn all over the floor. I also noticed a box that stood out in particular. I looked over it to see why it seemed so… different. Then it hit me. It was mine. Not as in it had once belonged to me, but as in my name was sloppily wrote on it along with my birthday, phone #, address, and some other things that creeped me out. Inside we're a few belongings of mine. Riptide, my Camp Half-Blood necklace, a book that Annabeth loaned me, and a few other things that the jerks must have collected from my room. Then I looked around the room at the dozens of other boxes that all had a boys name on it.  
I was speechless. These men had-… I swallowed.  
I spotted a ladder that lead up to… somewhere. Whelp. Great. I jumped over to the ladder then wrapped my hands around one of the bars. I hopped up on the first step. I continued by moving my hands up swiftly to the next bar. I hopped up to the next step, my feet landing firmly on it.  
I hadn't noticed how terrible I felt until now because of the major adrenaline rush. I had a splitting headache, my nose felt sore and puffy, and I was unnaturally weak from fever. I took a deep breath and my chest rattled. I coughed a little.  
Great. I'm getting WORSE.  
I sighed and kept climbing.  
When I reached the top of the ladder I was tired from exertion. I looked at the 2in. thick latch that held me trapped in here with the terrifying memories of the other boys that had suffered.  
I studied the latch then started to fiddle with it pulling and yanking, all while trying to keep my balance on the old rusted ladder.  
I started to get frustrated.  
"Why won't you OPEN?!"  
As soon as I said it I regretted it. The latch started to creak and it swung open knocking me off balance. I stumbled and fell to floor. My breath was knocked out of me as I hit the floor. " Ugh… " I groaned and crawled over on my elbows to go back to the corner where I woke up. I had to get away from the men who took me. I coughed heavier than last time; it caused a deep rattle in my throat. I flipped myself over to where I could face the threat. I growled. "What do you want?"  
The older one, who I am assuming is the boss, approached me.  
"How you doing? I hear you've got a little cough…" he crouches down next to me and strokes my hair.  
My skin crawled under his touch.  
He brushes his fingers down my cheek and towards my lips. He circles my lips once, twice… On the third time he runs his fingers around my lips, I bite him. I good hard bite that had him bleeding and screaming. He smacked me hard in the face and I let go my nose exploding in pain as I stumble back. He curses and grabs my face tightly by my chin and he jerks my head up forcing me to look at him.  
" SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"  
He shoved his bloody fingers in my face and I try to bite him again but my teeth click on air. He is truly enraged now. He punches me hard right on my cheek ( also not good for my nose) and then he kicks me in my stomach repeatedly. I grunt and squirm, but refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream or a cry. His foot slams into my ribs and I grit my teeth. He finally stops beating me to pick me up by my shirt to where I'm level to his face. I have no choice but to look him in the eye.  
"You do that again and I'll make you scream and BEG for me to kill you… Oh… you just made a grave mistake, Jackson…"  
I snarl and give him the Percy Jackson Death Stare. A stare that I never use unless completely necessary. He glares right back at me completely unfazed.  
We stare into each others eyes for what feels like an eternity, seeing who will back down first when his young apprentice walks down.  
"He's had enough sir. Trust me. I want to see him in pain just as much as you, but he's bruised something awful… "  
I glance at the teen. He's… he's… I've met him somewhere.  
He looks at me and smiles. Not a reassuring smile, or an "I've got your back" smile. No he's… gloating. As in saying,' I have more control over your life than you do.'  
I growled but it ended up setting off a series of coughs that made the older man drop me in disgust.  
"Filthy vermin…"  
"It's ok. You can break him in later, but for now, go wash that out and make sure it's not infected. " he motions to his bloody finger.  
The older one nods then walks towards the ladder. On his way out he says, "Patch him up, will you Jeff? I don't want him to be ill prepared for his… 'training'. " They both show off wicked smiles showing that they know something that I don't.  
The older man, Mr. Charleston, left climbing up the ladder, while the apprentice, Jeff, walked towards me with a disturbing grin on his face.  
"Hey now, I'm just here to help you hold up for your upcoming… activities. "  
He smiles at me which is very unsettling. He reaches out to touch my face, but I stand and grab his hand roughly shoving it away.  
"Don't touch me. " I warned.  
"I've got to see if you have any broken ribs. "  
"Well too bad. Now where am I?"  
"Your not in New York anymore that's for sure. "  
I growled then punched him dead in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack as it broke.  
He stumbled backwards holding his nose.  
"YOU LITTLE-"  
He can't finish his sentence because I knee him in the stomach. He doubles over and my instincts are screaming for me to end him. I pull my fist back, but I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I turn to look and it's the old man with a gun. He shot again and I dodged to the right. He moved between me and the younger man. I stood, enraged.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because, you're next up on The Market. "  
I must look confused because he starts to explain.  
"People will pay good money for strong young boys. They'll pay even better money for weak little girls. "  
I snarl. "That's sick…"  
"No, you're sick. Fever and a cough. We can't sell you while you're sick. It's a delay, but, trust me, we'll have good fun before you leave. " he smirks.  
"You can't do this. Let me go right now, or I swear I'll kill you both. "  
"Big talk, little man…"  
I snarled then lunged. I ducked to avoid a rubber pellet, then I tackled the older one to the ground.  
Now I've never been good at wrestling or hand to hand combat, and this time was no different.  
He kneed me in the stomach while I tried to pin his arms. But he had much more strength than what I assumed. He got a good punch in to my face, which left me dizzy. Then he threw all his weight on me at once and it was over. I was pinned to the ground. He straddled me and had both my wrists pinned above my head with one hand.  
His other hand brushed the side of my face. I saw a bandaid from where I had bit him earlier. He kept his hand away from my mouth.  
Smart choice, Chubby.  
"See, Percy? You can't even pin me alone, much less kill us both"  
I had to admit, he had a point. But I was way to stubborn to actually give in. So I bucked with everything I had and it was just enough to knock the heavy guy off balance.  
I scrambled away on my hands and knees and I bumped into the kid, Jeff. He grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet.  
The older one walks over to me, and I growl and lunge, striking out with my fist and teeth when he gets too close.  
Jeff is desperately trying to hold on, but his grip on my wrist is loosening.  
"Jeff, let him go. " Jeff obeys and I pull away scrabbling back into my corner. They corner me and start to get brave and reach out for me but my teeth are there to meet their hands.  
They start to get frustrated.  
"I wasn't going to, but you leave me no choice, " he pulled out the chloroform rag and he lunged at me crushing me against the wall. I put my elbows out and he runs smack into them which I know hurts. He growls then shoved the white rag in my face.  
That same smell invades my nose and I start to relax. In a matter of seconds, I'm completely limp in Mr. C's arms.  
I moan softly as he scoops me up and starts to carry me somewhere.  
The last thing I see before I slip into darkness, is that monsters face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don'. Know what to say other than thanks for the reviews! **

**I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. **

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, coughing softly into my elbow. I was alone. I glanced around the room at the other boy's boxes. I crawled over to mine, and pulled out Riptide. I wasn't tied up, which surprised me. I rubbed both of my wrists and saw that they were red and blistered.  
I looked further into my box and found a little baggy filled with… ambrosia. It was too good to be true. I desperately pulled out the bag, and reached in, pulling out a square of ambrosia. I chewed it slowly, savoring the taste of home. My broken nose stirred and healed almost completely. The knot on my head was gone, the bruising on my ribs faded, and the bruises all over my face vanished. I smiled out of relief, then took a deep breath.  
My chest rattled setting off another series of coughs that scratched my throat painfully.  
The ambrosia didn't help my sickness. I blinked and could still feel the fever burning my eyelids.  
I sighed. Well, it's better at least. I tucked the ambrosia safely back into my box. The latch opened, spilling light into the dark room.  
"Percy…?" he called to me.  
I shuffled away from the box and into my corner.  
The older one, Mr. Charleston, climbed down the ladder.  
"Looks like you healed up a little since I left. "  
He walked towards me. I tightened my fist around Riptide, even though I knew Riptide was powerless against this mortal. He kneeled down next to me and stroked my face. I growled and lashed out, trying to bite him. My teeth clicked on air and he smirked then stared at me as if he were betting on how long I would survive.  
"You ready?"  
I pulled my face away from him but didn't look away.  
'I would NOT show him any fear…'  
He reached down and wrapped his calloused hand around my wrist. He pulled me to my feet then dragged me to the ladder. " Climb. "  
I climbed the ladder then climbed out at the top.  
I wanted to go back down…  
The room was filled with… torture devices… there was this table, that had tools all around it like it was a dissecting table, there was a cabinet filled with all different kinds of guns, knives, and swords, and there was also a ton of other contraptions that I didn't recognize.  
I stared and choked down a whimper. Mr. Charleston grabbed my hand and led me over to a wooden chair that had little metal things where my ankles and wrists would've gone. It looked like the things in wood shops where you would twist the knobs to make the two metal sides tighten or loosen around the piece of wood. I didn't see how it was scary. He motioned for me to sit down.  
I, being the Seaweed brain that I am, decided to make a run for it. I dashed over to right side of the room, away from the chair. He followed, but I was quicker. I ran along the wall trying to find the door. He was close in pursuit but I just kept running until I made the full circle. Wha-? No door. Or window. Or ladder.  
Well crap. I turned just in time to see a fist. I crumpled to the floor and before I could regain my bearings he grabbed both my arms and dragged me back to the chair. I flailed and thrashed out violently, but I didn't do much other than slow him down and make him mad. He cursed then jerked me to my feet only to push me backwards into the chair.  
I kicked and screamed and clawed trying to be free of the horrible thing.  
"Calm down Percy!" He managed to pin my right wrist to the right arm of the chair. As he started to twist the metal thing around my wrist to tighten it, I clawed and screamed and cursed and coughed. He ignored me and kept twisting away. I could feel my wrist closing in on itself… it was going to shatter in a matter of seconds. I couldn't fight with a shattered wrist. I had to think! Since I obviously couldn't fight him off, maybe I should… No. Don't give in. I knew, however, that it was the only way…  
So I stopped fighting and watched my wrist as it squeezed tighter and tighter. Almost as soon as I stopped fighting, he stopped tightening. He reached for my other wrist and I pulled it back protectively.  
He sighed then reached back to my almost shattered wrist and started to tighten the knobs again.  
" Wait!" I yelped. There wouldn't be another way… I held out my left wrist and the psychopath smiled like he was proud.  
He grabbed my left wrist and placed it firmly on the left arm of the chair. He tightened it. My right wrist thudded painfully. My left was slowly being squeezed… it started to bend… I whimpered which is TOTALLY not my style. I mentally kicked myself, but it was enough for him to stop and move on. He crouched down next to my feet.  
This is the perfect chance to kick him. To get revenge, although… it'll have it's consequences…  
I couldn't help myself. I kicked out with my right foot and hit him right in the nose. I heard a satisfying crack as his nose broke. He stumbled backwards in shock.  
"YOU-…" he held back a few nasty words and instead cursed silently under his breath.  
He stood back up and a wicked smile was on his lips.  
I snarled at him.  
"You, my friend, just made a very unwise choice. " He pulled back his fist, and there was nothing I could do. Both of my arms were restrained, and I couldn't stand. I sat there and had to watch as his fist connected with my nose. I cried out as it broke yet again.  
He grinned, then kneeled down next to my feet again but this time he held down both of my feet and tightened each one quickly. He tightened my right foot, the one I kicked him with, so tight that I had to hold in a scream. He kept twisting that DANG knob! It got tighter and tighter…  
CRACK!  
I yelped and slouched in my chair and coughed, my head fuzzy from pain.  
He stood up quite satisfied.  
"Now look what you've done, Perseus. You've went and broke your ankle…" He smiled down at me as if I were a child. It made me sick.  
The door slung open and the teen, Jeff, stormed in with a backpack slung over his shoulder.  
"I thought you were gonna wait for me!?"  
Mr. Charleston stood up and turned to face him. "Well, I just couldn't wait…" He turned back to me and stroked my cheek. I tried to bite him and he smacked my face. I pulled away and I stifled a whine. My nose was throbbing painfully.  
Jeff glared at me with nothing but pure hatred. I shivered. "Why? He's nothing special! Just as ordinary as any other one of them! "  
Mr. Charleston glanced at me, but I didn't meet his gaze. I was too busy having a staring contest with Jeff. I was NOT going to back down to this creep. After awhile Jeff rolled his eyes. " I can't believe you! " He turned and stormed out of the room. He pressed down on a flat part of the wall and it slid back. He ran out and slammed the metal door back into place. It looked like a regular wall again.  
Mr. Charleston cursed then followed his young apprentice. Right before he left he turned to me and said," I'll be back Perseus Jackson!" He smiled, then waved, then left. I sighed then checked over my body to check the injuries.  
My right ankle was hopelessly smushed. I couldn't even feel it anymore. It tried to swell, but couldn't because of the tight metal clutches. My right wrist was on the verge of shattering. My left was on the verge of snapping. My left foot was fine. The metal ring was tight, but not unbearable. My face felt sore and swollen. I probably had a black eye, and I knew I had a broken nose. I coughed violently, feeling it tear my throat up at each cough.  
I groaned in pain. This is miserable. I don't even bother to try and move. It would only injure me further. My stomach growled.  
" Nice timing, " I mutter under my breath.

I can't sleep. Not with the pain in my ankles and wrists. So I sit awake staring at the door.  
They're gone for hours. My stomach is growling like a caged animal. I cough deeply, and it hurts, my throat now scratched raw.  
I sigh. There has got to be more to my life then this. I can't save the world multiple times, only to die in a dungeon by the hands of two deranged psychopaths. I can't.  
I won't.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if im doing this whole "Authors Note" thing right, but, apparently, I have to do this disclaimer thing to where I say I don't own the characters, and I think it's kinda silly. Isn't that supper obvious? Oh course I don't own the characters! **

**Anyways, I thought I might warn you that in this story nothing sexual will happen other thaN kisses. I've actually had people ask me if I could make it happen, and the answer is no. Also, this is not the last chapter. There will be at least four more so, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The metal door slid open, making a horrible creaking sound as it scraped against the floor. Jeff walked in, and I noticed that he was holding something behind his back. He had his trademark creeper smile on his face.  
" I was told to take good care of you while the boss is away…" he says slowly as if I were ignorant.  
"Where'd he go?" I question, trying to stall for time. I notice my voice is hoarse from coughing.  
He turned his head and spit into the corner. "He's… ay-um… going to get something. "  
I watch him carefully trying to anticipate his next strike.  
He slowly pulls a bag out from behind his back and he tosses it on the ground in front of me.  
"As much as I would like to have a little fun with you… You know since you're already strapped down and sitting up straight and all… but I have strict orders to," he rolls his eyes, " let you heal and stuff…" He looks at me in disgust then he walks over and leans down in front of my right foot.  
My breath catches in my throat as he slowly runs his hands gently up and down my crushed ankle. He touches the knob and I whimper. I felt absolutely pathetic, but I couldn't help it.  
He grinned, satisfied at my pain and fear. He twists the knob backwards loosening it.  
Even though he's loosening it, it HURTS! I bite my lip so hard it starts to bled, but my ankle goes limp and starts to throb.  
I can't help but to groan in agony. He smiles, almost on the verge of a laugh when he reaches for my left ankle. After he frees my left foot, he moves on to my left wrist. I sigh in relief when he frees my wrist.  
Thank the gods! My left wrist was sore and stiff, but wasn't seriously injured. My right hand wasn't so lucky. He slowly untwisted the knob and I clenched my jaw.  
It's not right. Something's not right. I can't put weight on it or bend it, but I can move it… it's probably strained or sprain.  
He reaches into the bag he brought and he pulls out the bag of ambrosia.  
"Want some?" He asks, already knowing my answer.  
I nod slowly.  
"Convince me. Beg. " He smirks knowing that I have no choice.  
"Please…" I choke out.  
"Oh! You're gonna have to do better than that, Perce…"  
" Please give me some ambrosia. " I say, envisioning me snapping his neck at all different angles.  
"Better, but I'm still not convinced. Continue. "  
I sigh,"Look, are you gonna give it to me or not?"  
He looks at me closely. "Guess not. " He gets up to leave, taking the bag of ambrosia with him.  
I figure he's bluffing until the door slams shut and I'm left by myself again.  
"Uhh…" I stare at the door as if he'll come back.  
" Wait!" I yell. "Come back!"  
I feel desperate.  
I feel weak.  
I don't feel like Percy Jackson.  
I hang my head in shame.  
"No…" I sniff, then cough, my coughs getting thicker each time. I sigh and try and move my right ankle, but it just sends a spark of pain through me.  
The door opens and he stands there leaned against the side of the door with a bored look on his face.  
"You called me?"  
"Um…" I hadn't expected him to come back, "Can I please have some ambrosia?"  
"That's not Begging, that's asking. " he turns to leave.  
"Please!? Jeff, will you please give me some DANG ambrosia!?" I scream the last part feeling desperate as the pain is so thick I see black dots bounces around my vision. I hang my head again. "I-I… I'm pathetic. " I mumbled the last part to where he couldn't hear it.  
"Hmm…?" He had a sick look of satisfaction on his face.  
'No. You are showing weakness Percy… ' I mentally scolded myself. ' Do NOT let them break your spirit. Do NOT beg. Never again…'  
I lifted my chin and looked him dead in the eye.  
" I don't need your ambrosia. In fact, you couldn't force me to eat it! You know why? Because you will not break me! I am Percy Jackson. I am not an animal and I will not beg. You don't know who you're dealing with. "  
He smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I love challenges…"  
He slid the door firmly shut behind him, stepping further into the room.  
What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**This isn't the end, and I've decide that Im gonna wait until 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Also I appreciate everyone following my stories. If you have any requests, tips, or other story ideas, I'd be glad to hear them!**


End file.
